The Reaper Story
by shinigami sempai 666
Summary: This is the story of how nine of the most unlikely kids all somehow die and get into a specialized school to become one of the grim reapers. What all will happen to them, not even God knows. Rated m for violence, romance, language, and a bunch of other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, i have been working on it, and i am sorry, but i will not be able to keep my promise of a new chapter once a week, but i will try to have new stuff posted as soon as i possibly can.

The Talk Dialogue Box - the person's now will be written in how they will talk

**Jack**

Victoria

Extras

_The older people like teachers or adults_

'thoughts'

"actual talking"

Chapter 1 - lets go die

Jack's POV

Hey everyone, I'm Jack Akazuma. I live a life like everyone else, but i have always been different. I go to a private school that is supposed to be the best in all of the world. The one thing is, i do not belong... I have made friends here, but they are more like people who i just talk to, and their is one who i hang around a lot, her name is Victoria Amna. If you wanted to say she was in the same boat as me.

"Hey Jack, how are you doing today?" asked Victoria, who was depressed but would make anyone smile just by being around them. "**Okay i guess, just finishing reading up a book i got at the library...**" With that, i closed the book, setting it neatly in my locker which was filled with my school book, a laptop, books from a library, and a backpack full of drawing and writing notebooks. "I see, but Jack, cheer up, remember, i get to stay over at your house all winter break!" She pulled me into a small hug, which she loved to give me for some reason. "**Yea, but be warned, i have some of the world weirdest siblings ever known to man...**" WE loved to joke around about how are siblings are, for me, i had three, an older brother, older sister, and a baby brother who actually was a baby. Victoria had one sibling, an older brother who was already out on his own so she was like an only child.

"Yeah, you sister sounds like a living hell." i chuckle at her comment, we always hung out together being the only two here who acted like what they called "middle class scum". The bell rang and the two of us took off for our last class of the day, my personal favorite, band. (i love band, i am actually in it and am the section leader of the pit. for non band members that is the keyboards and other instruments that do not march.) I got myself ready at the piano while Victoria got out her bass, and set her equipment around the piano because she found it had "The best Acoustic in the room". The teacher walked in, handing us a new piece of paper for the song we were learning today for our pep band session after school. The song was, "Welcome To The Black Parade by MY Chemical Romance" a song that i suggested we play. (I love My Chemical Romance and i am also going to have this be part song fic as well.)

I was up first with the solo keyboard part, hitting solemn notes, i also sang the vocals because i was also in quire and our instructor thought that with me being in both, i can play and sing to help out and make our music better. One of the guitarist came in afterward with the rift while Victoria played as well in the background, but i was the only one really able to hear her. We played though the song pretty well, and went to play some other songs like " Get Lucky by Daft Punk, Ceiling Can't Hold Us By Malkamore, and Still Into You by Paramore" The final bell rang and we all broke away from each other, heading to what I found both very useful and not appropriate, co - ed dorms.

Victoria and i were next doors to each other, i shared a room with a stoner rich girl named Savannah. "**Savannah, I am not going to be here for winter break, Do not light the room on fire again!**" She just chuckled while i walked out of my rom with my already pre-packed suitcase and waited at the end of our hall. Victoria was their in a few minutes and we were about to take off to the car i had ready for us, when the local idiots decided to stop us. "So, the commoners are of today, where is it your going, to your stupid home?" asked the one in the front, who was pointing a kroket mallet in front of me... Oh, its so scary.

"**Get out of our way. Where we go is of non of your concern, and if i remember correctly, my parents mine supply your family bullet factory supply of copper.**" I smirked at my own comment, but was soon stopped by an on coming wooden baseball bat to my face. it barely missed my but then i got really made. "What is wrong with you?!" Victoria was then taken by her neck and pulled to the head person. "Shut the hell up, we will do as we please, and now that i think about it, your actually kinda pretty, i think we will take you and be on our way." He was about to walk away before i tapped his shoulder. He turned and i punched him with all my strength in his nose.

He toppled backward and Victoria was able to get away from them, rubbing her neck while she hid behind me. "Your gonna pay for that you little shit!" The group ran at me, swinging their bats and mallets at me. Doing lots of side steps, i was not hit, but was able to hit their arms in pressure points to paralyze it. When that was doe, i hit them all in their chest, sending them into the walls that were around us. Only the head guy was left as he pulled out a knife and ran at me, swinging it wildly at me. "Ha, that all you got you pathetic middle class scum!" I was cut a little but it didn't do much.

Grabbing his arm, i flipped him over my back, breaking his arm while taking the knife from him. He screamed in pain while i broke the blade off the handle by throwing in on the ground very hard. "**Let this be said, if your lucky, my parents will only cut the copper off from your family for a year while your in prison for attempted murder and rape.**"

Victoria's POV

We walked away from what just happened, Jack still mad from what had occurred. WE claimed into the slick black limo that Jack had his parents send for us and drove off to his personal home over in the country. I rested my head onto his shoulder, which was the only way i knew how to calm him down when these sort of things happened to us. "Jack, it's okay, i'm fine, you don't have to be angry now." He sighed before pulling me closer to him and smiled, "**I know, i just don't want anything to happen to my only real friend...**" 'So i am his only real friend, wow... I guess i do mean a lot to him...' I decided to be the cuddle bug i am and crawled onto him, using him as my pillow while i slept on him. He was a little bit shocked at first, but he didn't stop me, but wound his arms around me to help with support.

- i few hours later -

We arrived at a huge gate, which opened for us and drove into what you would think was a small town. Their was about seven different house, a court yard, garden, pool, and a go kart track next to the entrance. We stepped out in front of a small, two story house. The walls on the outside was black bricks which made it look dark, eerie, but oddly comfortable. Jack stepped outside first and help the door open for me. "**This is my personal home, i now it looks like something out of a scary movie, but i like it. The inside is quite comfy...**" I stepped out and were greeted by a shout. "YO RETARD, WHO IS THE CHICK!" Jack sighed in annoyance, looking at the person who shouted at him. "**JIM, SHUT UP AND LEAVE US ALONE, THIS CHICK AS YOU SAY IS MY FRIEND!**"

I blushed a little but was picked up by someone, making me yelp. "Wow, i had no idea our little loner brother could land agirlfriend, much less get her to come and stay at his house... Make sure you two use protection." The girl chuckled at the us, we were blushing like madmen before Jack went up and back handed her. "**Janet, get lost before i get my sword out!**" We walked into his home after the litle quarrel, and he was not joking about it being far mor ecomforting on the inside.

Jack's POV

We were now inside my house, which was pretty simple. A staircase to the back and rooms on either side of us. The walls were painted a blood red with paintings and bookshelf on scattered around, leaving plenty of room for us to walk around. on our left was my dining room, which had a small four person table and a cabinet that was holding some china dishes. The room to our right was my living room, which had my flat screen TV, desk top, coffee table, and 5 different gaming systems.

"Wow, its so pretty, and.. their are books in every room." She laughed, even if she should have known that i would have books in every room. "**No i don't, i don't have books in the bath room or in the.. No, their are cook books in the kitchen... But like i said, all but one room have books in them.**" She walked up the stair and found my room, which was at the end, and her room being next to mine but was near the end to the left. the door on the right was locked shut, and i really didn't want anyone but me going in their. "**The bath room in the first door to your left, the door across from him is off limits to everyone but me, not even the staff are allowed in their.**" She nodded okay and headed to her room. If it weren't for the fact she knew i was not a pervert, she would have guessed i put all the naughty stuff in that room, but that wasn't the case, it was my art room, and i was rather shy about showing off my work, except for one which was not done yet.

**"**So Jack, you sibling are... Well, i think you won the who has more annoying sibling" I nodded yes, taking her hand as we walked down stair to my living room. "**Dinner will be done soon, i have something i have to do first before we eat so please, stay here whil i attend to this matter. You are welcome to watch TV, play video games, or surf the web if you want to.**" I walked upstair and unlocked the door, and sat down to work on what i have been searching for for the past 5 years.

- about an hour later -

I cam e back down, dressed in a black t shirt, and some loose blue jeans. My hair hung lowly and covered up my forehead and a prat of my eyes, which really didn't help because i already have to wear glasses and my vision sucks balls. "**I'm back, dinner should be done now.**" She got up, heading over to the dining room where we were served a roasted chicken, stuffing, mash potatoes, chicken gravy, green beans, corn, sweet bread, and we were given spring water. "**Thanks you Tomas, it looks very nice. I see why your wife has you cook.**" He chuckles before setting down a small candle stand with three lite candle, and on either side, the slat and pepper shakers. "Yes she dose have me cook and says its the best she has ever had, will you be needing anything else jack?" I look over to Vic who was thinking. "Can we have desert later?" I nod yes and look up at Tomas, "**Can you make us a small pan of caramel brownies before you head back to your stay?**" He nodes yes to us, and headed back into the kitchen to make our sweet treat.

"You have such nice staff Jack, at hime, most of my staff has a scared or angry face when my parents or me walk by." I look up at her,"**Well, i treat all my staff as equal and get to know each one personally, i really have only three staff members, a cook, a maid, and a driver. They each have a fairly nice pay as well. They all find my attitude very nice and refreshing and i really do not ask for a lot, so they have a lot of free time so i allow them to come in and do as they please here, most of the time the sit down on the couch, watch some Tv or play some of the video games i have, one even ask for me to just come down and chat which i always enjoy.**" Vic smiles at me, and then looks over to see what i had said was true, my made Elizabeth sitting on my couch watching the new dancing with the stars. "Well, i like them all. they are so nice, i may take this home with me and see if i can find some of my staff oteher jobs." We both ate and made small talk for about half an hour before we were greeted by the smell of our fresh brownies.

"**Thank you Tomas, have a nice day, you are now off your job till oh say, 12 tomorrow,. Will that work for you and your wife?**" "Yes it will, but Jack. Would it be alright if my wife and my wife come over and stay the night... We are having the house painted and the fumes aren't good for her or the baby." I look around and think for a minute. "**Not a problem, just make sure you two enjoy yourself and if you do that stuff, please go to the door at the end of the first story.**" Tomas thanks jack before driving off. "Wow, do they stay over a lot?" i chuckle before nodding no and sliced the brownies up and handing her one.

We ate all the brownies before their was a loud knock on the door. "**Well, i will get that , you stay here Victoria.**" She wen into the living room while i got the door and was greeted by my mother, who was looking around my house. "**Mom, it is nice to see you... How have you been?**" "I have been good Jackson, i hear from all the commotion i assume your friend is here. Am i right?" I nodded yes, pointing to the living room. "I want to meet her now, go get her." I didn't have time to when she pushed through me when she saw Victoria walk out of the living room. She was tackled into a big bear hug by my mother who was shouting, "OH I CAN'T BELIEVE MY LITTLE JACKSON HAS A FRIEND! HE HAS ALWAYS BEEN ALONE, IT SO NICE TO MEET YOU!" Victoria looked at me and i had mother 'That's my mom... I'm sorry' "Um, hi, i'm Victoria." "Oh i know who you are sweetie, Jack calls us at least once a month and tells us all about you! I just can't believe that your even cuter than how he described you over the phone!" She looks over to me, mouth 'cute?' i blush a little bit and mouthed to her 'they asked what you looked like, i described you. She was the one who called you cute, though u kinda are.'

It wasn't a lie either, she was small, at least a good foot shorter than me, she was very petite as well, and not so sound like an ass, but her bust was also under developed, which i actually loved. She also had short black hair that on one side, covered up her light blue eyes. To say the least, she looked very adorable to anyone that lived.

after a good 7 minutes of a bear hug from my mom, she let Victoria go to breath. "Well, i must say Jack, i think you have made yourself a wonderful friend, and that you father would love to meet her. Heck, he might even get into some business with her parents, who knows, we may have you to married soon!" She said smiling while pushing the two of us closer together. I was blushing a little while Victoria was also blushing but it was a very deep red whie she looked at me. Then my mi=om had to ask her about it. "So, have you seen any of his tile work?"

Victoria's POV

"Tile work, i didn't even know Jack did anything like that." his mother looked at him, then back to me. "Well you have to see it, they are amazing, he even has a set he has been working on for this one religion he got himself interested in... What was it called again Jack?" "**It's not a religion mom, it is just a book i found that talks a lot about death and how they believe it is actually a way into a different dimension that what we call our physical body can not go into but our spiritual energy, or soul, can go in. Our bodies just shut down as this energy leaves us and that is what we call death.**" His mom ignored him as we were dragged upstairs to the locked room. "Unlock it and show her you work now Jack." He didn't even bother to fight her and unlocked a white room that had a stack of tile marbles on a desk with other marble carving tools. Over into the far corner were even more marble tiles but here engraved with a symbol that i didn't know. "**Well, now that you have blown it, this is my stone cutting room, and if not handled right, it can servility hurt or kill you... The marble over their are the 462 tiles that i have finished, and are exact copies of the tiles i saw in my book...**" I was surprised at all of this.. Seriously, marble cutting?  


"Well, aren't you going to shoe them to her? And also, i had them cleaned up, their was a red goo all over them when i first found them." Jack was now staring at her with a very angry look, "**They were supposed to be covered in that!**" I was confused and then had to ask, "Um, covered in what Jack?" He turned away and puled out a jar which made his mom throw up... It was a heart, but i couldn't tell if it was human.

"**Don't throw up, it ruins the floor and also, its not human, its a goat heart... MY lat one which has to now cover all 666 of them...**" (yes i had to do it, and shut it, my favorite third favorite number is 666). I took the jar and lust looked at it and then to him. "Where did you even get you hands on a goat heart?" He never did answer, only looking at the now clean white marble tiles in the corner. after that, he went to gently grabbed my arm and the bottom of the jar asking for it back silently. I let is go and he put it back onto his desk, and then picked his mom up and carried her down stair where she was set on the couch.

"**She will be fine in a few minutes and will have forgotten everything about the heart, never mention it to her or this will happen again.**" I node yes as he picked me up this time. Yelping a little, he chuckled as he carried me upstairs to his room, where he set me down on his bed in front of his black grand piano. "What was that for Jack?" He chuckled as he went into his closet, carrying out another five jars that had hearts in them. "Why the hell do you have hearts in your closet?_" "_**So that way i can have them ready that's why... Anyway, their was actually a reason why i asked for you to come here.**" I stare at him with confusion but asked him anyway, "Why am i here then?" He looked at the hearts for a minute before turning to me, "**The book i read, it's real, and the tiles aren't art works, they are the 666 keys to the world of the dead, and i am going to go through every realm of the dead while being alive, and i'm going to return to the living, i just need to make sure my body is kept safe, so i am leaving it with you... I did research and found that time passes much slower in the dead, so i should be back to the living world within 12 days, if i am not, i am going to be leaving you a journal that will tell you how to get in and out of the dead.**" I looked at him like he was mad, but i had a feeling he was planning something else. **  
**

"Okay, so what's the real reason your going to the dead?" He chuckled for a minute before setting the hearts down and looking at me again. "**You a wise person... The real reason why is because i am dying, i have cancer, the doctors say i have got till summer before i do die for real... I am going now because it was a lie, the portal doesn't go both way, it only allows you to go to the dead, not back out... I had planned to try to see if i could assure finding my best friend after i die to make living their much easier, it's not like anyone would miss us...**" I was shocked a bit about the fact he had cancer but i got past that, 'he was going to die after school ended hugh, well, i am not going to live in this world without him...' Getting up, i take the jars and look at him in his soft eyes, "I will go with you jack."

End of chapter 1

Wow, i think i did good on that, well, i hop eyou all like this version better but i am going to try better in my next chapter and we will se how this gose.

please make sure you

Like

favorite

review

and if you want to see anything happen in the story, please tell me and i will see what i ca do


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys, i am happy with what i did in chapter 1, though a did have a few things that said you all didn't like what i did with the paragraphs, i will try to fix that this chapter and i will also work on some other things. I am also working on a trying to draw up what they look like in my opinion but i am not the worlds best drawer, so if you wanna relate what i draw to to any type of current animation, i draw something similar to what they do in the anime **Panty and Stocking with Gartebelt.**

Please enjoy, and i will have a link posted to what i think the characters look like as soon as i possibly can.

Refer back to chapter 1 for talk thingy, also, cuz i know their is nothing i can do for it, i am just going to skip the boring middle and skip right to when they are performing the ritual to get the to the realm of the dead, or as they will call it, home (lol)

Chapter 2 - The Day my Dead Life Begins

Jacks' POV

Victoria and i were getting ready for the ritual, pretty basic really, dress for you last day, give you blood, yada yada. I was wearing a pretty simple attire, consisting of a black suit with a white under shirt and a black fedora (love them and if you don't i do not know you!) and a black and grey cross necklace that i have had forever. Victoria was wearing a black strapless dress that had red trimming and a black veil that looked nice on here, she also had a cross but hers was white and black and a pair of black elbow length gloves. The two of us walk into the room where we set up alter (yes their is an altar, it is the tiles arranged into a circle.) I walk up next to it, my sleeves already pulled up to uncover my wrist while Victoria still had her gloves on. She joins me next to the altar while i hold my arm out with a blade under my wrist. "**Well, it time to get this started...**" I cute my wrist, the blood falling into the circle while it spread out fast, then Victoria also held out her arm, letting me cute her wrist through the clothe. The circle was then filled with the crimson liquid, covering all of the interior of the altar. Victoria reached and held onto my hand while she looked down, closing her eyes and we both allow ourselfs to fall into the blood.  


when we hit, their was no splat, but more of us falling into what felt like a sea of blood, one that we were both sinking into. When we fell, Victoria let go of me, and started to drift away, i caught her though and puled her into a hug while the two of us lose all scene of feeling and drift down to the bottom of the crimson mass.

-unknown amount of time later -

I slowly open my eyes, looking around to see i was in a room that looked similar to an old looking house bed, covered up in a large black blanket and that my shirt was removed. While looking over myself, i notice that there was a large wound over my chest that was stitched up. i sit up and grunt in pain while looking around. Across from me was another bed that was also just as big and had Victoria in it, covered by my jacket. Sitting over the edge of the bed, i grab hold of my chest, feeling pain shoot up me with every breath i make. Victoria woke up, seeing me and ran over to me, her clothing removed and replaced with a pair if sleeping pants and wrapping around her chest. "Jack, are you okay?" as i turn up to look at her, she lets out a small gasp and took a step back from me. "W-what happened to you Jack?.." "**what do you mean Victoria?**" When i spoke, my voice was deeper and more menacing than when i was alive, it also sounded strangely more British than Japanese.

i look at the window and see hat she was saying, i looked very different than what i did when i was alive. My hair was changed from a dirty brown to a jet black that reflected light, my bangs were a bright crimson red. My eyes were changed from green to a golden color but one was grey and i could not see out of it, though i still had my glasses. my skin was also whiter and i had more muscle and scars covering parts of it that i could see. I stood up and found that i was also taller by at least a foot from my living body. which made Victoria looks smaller and some what cuter in my eyes.

Victoria had also changed as well, for a start she had a faint blush that seemed to stay and Victoria never blushed. Her hair was also changed to a jet black that shown but had a steak of crimson on her hair that went along down the side of her face, covering up her left eye. then their were her eyes, they were a soulless blue that looked in my opinion very sexy. she also seemed to have a lust look in her eyes though it really just looked like that to say if she was lustful was something i couldn't do. her skin was also whiter than her usual dark complected skin in real life and i am sure it was also very smooth.. Wait, bad jack!

Victoria looked up at me while i reached down,running my hand against her cheek while looking a bit dazed (for references to height sizes, imagine Jack about a few inches taller than Alucard and Victoria a few inches shorter than Seras from Hellsing.) "Jack, are you okay? You don't look to well..." As she was about to reach for me, some people walked in, seeing the two of us up and active. "Well, it seem we don't have to wait, um, Welcome new comers, i am sure that this is a drastic change in appearance for you but this is absolutely normal here, please, come with us and we will get you two situated here now." he spoke to us like we were idiots in a slow voice, looking at us and doing hand gestures. "**Do that again, i will hit you...**"

"What year are you from then?" "um, we are from the year 2014, and where are we?" "You are in Purgatory right now, it is were everyone goes through and start out as, we are going to have to find your files and that should take about, 624 years, till then you are allowed to visit the other three realms but not stay their without special passes, and you will have to attend our school til we have got everything sorted out. Have a nice stay." i walked over to him, smacking his head while he grabbed my arm, flinging me over him and into a wall.

"JACK!" Victoria ran over to where i was, but was grabbed by one of the guys their. "Trust me, you do not want to get in the middle of that, though i think your friend in here may need a little motivation. sorry" He pulled her into a hug, and started to kiss her neck, which infuriated me so much. I crawled out of the wall, looking at the one who had sent me into it. He charged at me, trying to hit me while instead i grabbed his arm, and i ripped it off, using it to beat him down. Victoria was trying to get out of he one mans grasp while i walked slowly to stand behind him, and i grabbed his neck.

He made a chocking sound while i tighten my grip, then flung him into the wall, braking it down while i look down at Victoria. More of the people cam i to see what the commotion was about but backed away when they saw me. We stood still for a while before their was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a man in a cloak and a mask looking up at me. "_Please come with me, i can assure you that no harm will come to the girl._" I still looked at him before he held out a hand which Victoria took, and she was lead away from me. I quickly t followed after them, trying not to hit my head in some of the low hanging lights.

The three of us walked to a fairly large castle looking building, (imagine a darker, scarier version of the Hogwarts castle). We walked into the entrance of the place, where many other kids were their that decided to all stare at the two of us, though most eyes were focused on me as i stood at my full height, giving my a good two feet over most of them i think. As we walked past, some of them looked over at one another but it was mostly girls and make small talk over me i believe.

As we walked into an office, a sharp pain filled me again, as i grab hold of my chest again while i gasp for air. I fall down onto my knees while Victoria is over me, rubbing my back softly. I get up shortly after, the pain no longer felt while i push the hand away from me. "**Do not touch me again...**" i stated coldly, giving all around me a death glare while i walked away again.

End of chapter 2

Oh, cliff hanger and very dramatic change, find out what it is in the next chapter, remember to

like

favorite

review


	3. Chapter 3

If you want to listen to music with this, go look up the only enimem song that i like, really the only rap song i like, i need a doctor

Chapter 3 - Let the Bodies Drop

Victoria's POV

Jack had left me, walking away while i was standing behind him, not moving and crying a little. While i was crying, a boy had saw me, running up to hold me. "hey, are you okay girl? Do you need any help?" he softly rub my back while i cried, the man who i was following just staring off in the distance to where Jack was going. "_ Vinny, Do me a favor, go and get that boy who is walking away, he is new here and by the way he just acted, he just lost his mask, we are going to need help calming the girl down to and the way it seems, her comfort is that boy... Girl, what is his name?_" "my name isn't girl, it is Victoria, and the boy who is walking away is Jack..." The boy named Vinny ran off after Jack, though he really seemed like he was not the helpful type to help. "_Victoria, please get up, we have some business to attend to, and if you will please come with me, then we can have this all sorted out quickly and you may have time to speak with you husband afterwards._" "He isn't my husband... He is my best friend, really the only i kept on living..." "_ Like i said, your husband, here in our world, the dead only have one reason to even marry, and that is to be with the one who if they were alive, would keep them going, so according to our laws, you are his wife._" (this will play a pretty damn big role in the is story, though they do not talk about it again for a while, spoilers).

I blush a little while still looking down at the ground. "_ Tell me, how did you two meet?_" "That is a rather long story..." "_Well in death, all you have is time._" "Why is it important?" "_1, this is for enrollment, how you two lived is required, make it easier for us, and because you need to talk, think back to the times you two enjoyed, dry your tears, and just remember those, make new ones with the real Jack, and accept him for who he is now, that is all you can do. now, tell me how you two meet._"

-flash back-

_I was walking back to my dorm room during my first year of middle school, crying softly into my bag that i had pulled closely to my chest. As i was walking, i had ran into a boy, who was just staring blankly at the world ahead of him, but was broken from his forward stare when we had ran into each other. I had fallen back and he had stumbled backward. i was rubbing my legs from the hit while i winched in pain. "What the Hell is wrong with you?!" He didn't answer me, but had walked over to me, bending down to help me up while he looked over my body for some reason. "Pervert." I had yelled at him for a good minute while he stared blankly at me, then he had pulled out a band aid and put it over a cut that was on my hand,rubbing it softly before he had picked up my stuff and gave it too me. "**You must not yell, it is not nice miss, and to add to that, it is not a very nice way to repay a person who is being nice.**" After that, he walked away, and i notice the fresh cuts on his writs, blood slowly dripping down his hands through the bandages he had over it, some of the cuts weren't covered though. _

_I had went after him, trying to say sorry but was stopped by the girls who had bullied me for months. "Well, if it isn't the commoner bitch... What do you think you are doing, you are supposed to be asking for money then selling your body, not the other way around, course for you no one would want that." her gang had stepped closer to me, they had grabbed my arms and lags, holding me still. "Well, i feel that you must have some money, so, hand it over, and i might let my do-" She was cut off by a back hand to her face, "**No one here has any right to bully, especially you five, the only reasons you are here are because your mommy and daddy had to dish out every dime that had left to send you here to because of how much money you already spend on clothes you never wear.**" the girl had gotten up and went over to jack, staring straight into his eyes. "Oh really ass, and just who are you to say that?!" "**I am just a guy who lives in the same world, my family just happen to have money, i was sent here and know i just stay in school, though you all are the ones who decide that one or two of us must live in heel to make this fun. I think that you and your friend deserves to die for thinking you are better than people.**" The girl was left speechless along with her friends, and they were all focused on him, giving me just enough time to escape and go hide behind him._

_"**Do not worry miss, they won't touch you now.**" He had grabbed a hold of my hand softly as he lead us away from the girls. "um, that you sir, my name is Victoria Amna, and i am sorry you had to step in their for me...What is your name?" "**My name? well, i do not like it but my last name, so you can just call me Jack.**" He had left me infront of my dorm, giving me a small smile while he walked into his room, across from mine. 'Wow, such a kind man who actually cares for my well being lives so close...' that was the last time i saw him that day, but the next morning, he was outside in the hallway waiting outside his door. "What are you doing?" "**Bitch of a room mate has me wait outside the dorm every morning while she is "using the bathroom" but the truth is she is in their smoking a cigarette that she has her parents buy her.**" "But why do you wait here? You can go to school early and be able to get their before anyone and get some of the breakfast pizza?" He didn't answer while he adjusted her sleeve and collar, slightly flashing off some more cuts on him. "Um, not to be pushy, but, why are their cuts all over you?" "**Rather not talk about it.**" "JACK WHERE IS MY LIGHTER?!" _

_"**Where you last put it! It isn't my job to keep track of the fire starters that you have hidden every where like the packets of cigarettes that you think is a smart idea to hide in my dresser!**" He left after that, heading down the dorm hall to the school. I followed behind him but i was further back than him. Before he could get to the doors to leave, a group of boys along with the girls from yesterday stopped him, standing in front of the door. "Yo bitch, where is the skanck?" "**Well, i can see five right beside a group of monkeys that are questioning me, is the skanck you are looking for one of them?**" He get punched in the face by the head guy, making Jack stumbled backwards. "Bitch, answer my question, where the fuck is that slut you we-" He was cut off my a sharp kick to his gut from Jack, who was getting up. "**Listen to me, in exhange for not having my parents cut off your parents company from any dealership with Akazuma's, you will leave both me and Victoria alone, if not, i will take you and your family to court for harassment, and physical abuse.**" _

-end of flashback-

I looked back up at the man, who had somehow moved me into a seat in an office. "_So you became his friend because he protected you, and have you ever done anything for him?_" "Yes, he did used to cut but i had convinced him to stop it and as well i helped him treat his injuries. He was a very nice person and really the only one who was ever truly their for me, he even got detention for a month just so he could be their for me when i had to do the high dive in swim class." it wasn't shortly after that that the one boy named Vinny came bock with torn clothes and a knocked out Jack being dragged by his collar in here. "Okay, who taught this man how to fight?!" "No one, he rarely ever fights, in the living realm he wa a pacifist who would only fight when people tried to hurt me, for what i know, he taught himself." He shuttered while looking down, Jack had barely a scratch on him but a huge welt on the back of his head.

"_Vinny, you are hurt, what happened to you?_" Another man came out who was tall and in a cloak, but no one could see his face. "Sorry head master, this guy here put up quite a fight, His mask came off when he got here and i do not know why he just decided to leave, normally they have questions as to what the heck is going on." "Okay, please, someone tell me, what the fuck is this mask you all keep talking about?" I looked over to the older to who nodded over to Vinny. "First off, while in the presence of our two head master, no cursing. Second, the mask we are talking about is like a fake persona, imagine it like a Halloween costume, the real person stays silent under ti while they think and act like their fake persona to put up a show, here in Purgatory, we do not allow mask, so we have a magic that forces you to become the real you. You don't seem to have that big of a mask but you did have it removed, Your friend here literally has five mask, what he felt was just having one removed, and he still has four before he becomes the real him, and he is definitely putting up a fight to keep them on, heck, i think he is trying to get the fifth mask back."

"That is not true, Jack not like that, he is only one person but when we lived, he told me he had multiple personality disorders, i think that how he acted was one of his different personalities deciding to come out, though i though he only had one." "_Please miss, tell us, what do you know of these multiple personalities._" "I only know of one, and that was who he seemed to call Kin king, when he comes out he is clam, subtle about everything, and is absolutely evil, once when we lived, he nearly got Jack expelled for trying to dissect a teacher in front of the class." "_Kin king, that sounds oddly familiar,... Well Miss Victoria, you seem to have a good understanding about Jack, please watch over him and try to be their for him, some transitions into death are quite hard._"

(well, now lets go see what all is happening with Jack inside his soul)

Jack's POV

I was on a wall, looking down over four other people who were standing still, each just staring up at me. "**Nice to see your awake. You two, get him down now, we need to talk.**" The two he pointed to had came up to me, grabbing onto the chains and ripping them off, i fell to the ground, grunting when i landed. "**Good to see you again... Jack, do you know who we are?**" "**Most likely the reason why i had did that to Victoria.**" "i had gotten up, dusting off my shirt while looking forward at the person. "**no, that was not me, i am the one who helps you, all five of us do, but we come at a price.**" "**Leave me be, i want you all to leave me be.**" "**We can't Jack, we are with you for all of your life, we have always been here with you and we can not change that.**" I had went up oto the one who had said that and ripped the hood off of me, though it really didn't do a thing. "**You can not see any of us yet, you will get to know us all and see us in due time, please be patient.**"

End of chapter 3

Remember to

like

Favorite

Review


End file.
